


Good Motto

by DaydreamingofDragons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Asexual Gabriel, Asexual Sam Winchester, Dog Shelter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingofDragons/pseuds/DaydreamingofDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really isn't okay with being sent dick pics. Dog pics, on the other hand? Yes, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Motto

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this anon ask sent to Asexual Supernatural on tumblr: "Ace!Sam's motto is "dog pics before dick pics" sorry I don't make the rules." Thank you to whoever sent it, I had fun writing this.
> 
> Unbetaed, very quickly written, but I'm fond of it.

“So, looks like you’re all set,” Sam said, looking up from checking over the paperwork. “Congratulations, Gabriel. Max is all yours.”

Gabriel fist-pumped and bent down to scoop up the terrier from where he was sprawled next to the desk, holding onto him as if he expected someone to try snatching him away. Sam laughed and Gabriel grinned wryly back. “Thanks, Sammy. Seriously, you’ve been really helpful.”

“Not a problem,” Sam insisted. “It was good to meet you, even if you are taking away my buddy.” He reached over to scratch Max’s ears.

“Sorry,” Gabriel offered, grinning unrepentantly. He fidgeted for a moment and muttered something under his breath. Before Sam could ask what was wrong, he was talking again. “So, hey, I was wondering… maybe I could give you my number? I mean, I know you technically already have it, it’s all over the forms, but that’s not really  _you_. So, I give you my number and we could go out for a drink sometime?” Gabriel’s cheeks were pink by the time he finished.

“You mean a date?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, and I swear, I am normally  _way_  better at asking for one,” Gabriel shrugged and wouldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. “So, whaddja say?”

Sam frowned. “Sorry, but, uhh, I don’t really do that. Dating.” Gabriel’s face fell but he nodded and was about to reply when Sam found the courage to blurt out an explanation. “I’m asexual,” he hesitated. “Uh, it means I don’t want to…” he trailed off as he noticed Gabriel was smiling at him.

“I know,” Gabriel waved a hand at Sam. “Saw your ring.” Realising he was fiddling with the ring on his right hand again, Sam forced himself to still. “Don’t wear one myself, don’t like jewelry much.” Gabriel’s smile turned self-conscious.

“Oh! You’re…” Gabriel nodded. “Oh,” dumbstruck, that was all Sam could find to say, but he found himself smiling broadly at Gabriel in return.

“So, about that date?” Gabriel’s smile was back in full force, genuine and breathtaking.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’d love to.” Sam dug under the counter for a pen and paper, scribbling his number and passing it over to Gabriel. “Text me?”

“Absolutely!” Gabriel tucked the paper carefully in his pocket. “Anything you wanna rule out right away? I mean, you don’t have to worry, I’m not gonna start sending you dick pics or anything.”

Sam pulled a face. “Yeah, please don’t. Why the hell do people do that, anyway? Especially without asking?”

“Beats me, Sammy. Unsolicited dick turning up on your phone’s just weird.”

“But if you wanted to send me pictures of your new best friend?” Sam indicated Max, still cradled against Gabriel’s chest. “That’d be totally fine.”

“Dog pics before dick pics. I’m with you there, Sammy! ‘S a good motto.” Max huffed and wriggled in Gabriel’s arms. “Speak of the devil, better go introduce this lil guy to his new home. Talk to you later, kiddo.” Gabriel waggled his fingers in a wave and Sam watched him go with a smile.

It was much later, as he was curling up in bed with a book, when Sam heard from Gabriel again. Not surprising, he knew how time consuming a new pet was. He laughed aloud at the two texts Gabriel had sent.  _Hey, handsome. Gabriel here, as promised. Saturday at 5 any good for you?_  The second had no actual text. It was a picture of Max, curled up asleep on an obviously brand-new dog bed.

_Sounds great. Say hi to Max from me._  Sam sent back with a smile on his face. He’d reciprocate on the picture when it was playtime at the shelter in the morning.


End file.
